


【TSN/ME】Crush

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 直面车祸现场
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【TSN/ME】Crush

01  
Sean Parker说过，一个能追回EX的人不一定是回头浪子，但一定是一个不要脸的人。  
Sean说这句话的时候，面前坐着的是在酒吧里捧着一杯牛奶坐姿乖巧态度认真的Mark Zurkerberg。  
至于为什么他要在酒吧里点牛奶——  
Chris Hughes说过，Mark你要是再和Sean出去鬼混，我就实时直播给Wardo。  
既然点的是牛奶，那就不算鬼混。  
Mark有理有据地想。  
02  
在Sean的指导和牛奶的壮胆作用下，Mark打包了自己最好的几件GAP，拖着行李箱健步如飞地登上了去新加坡的飞机。  
虽然Eduardo至今没有正面回应过Mark的单方面追求，但是最起码，他寄给Eduardo的礼物，Eduardo全都收了下来。没有原件退回，这代表什么？这代表成功的开始啊！  
Mark非常激动，Mark非常欢欣。临走前，Mark还最后检查了一遍Facebook的后台，退出的时候Mark摸着键盘，半是欣慰半是自豪地想着，儿子你等着，爸爸这就帮你把亲妈找回来。  
如果Eduardo知道Mark是这么想的，那么他估计会忍不住再拿起一台笔记本，不往桌上砸，直接砸到那头卷毛上让Mark清醒一下。  
——毕竟，谁在时不时收到类似于一货车西瓜（就因为他在Facebook上感叹了一句自己想吃瓜），好几箱维达纸巾（他不就是关注了一下维达新出的达斯维达纸巾！关注不代表他要啊！），甚至几十台苹果电脑（说是给Eduardo用来摔着玩以缓解压力的）这种礼物后，都很难保持内心的平静。  
Eduardo觉得当年的自己不是错在年少冲动，也不是错在轻信于人。  
他错在眼瞎。  
03  
Eduardo在走出办公室，看到坐在长椅上朝着自己挑了挑嘴角就算露出了个微笑的Mark后，那一瞬间他的心情非常复杂。  
其实Mark在哈佛的时候也是可以露出非常正常的笑容的。只是后来他和Eduardo分道扬镳，六亿离婚案几乎惊动了大半个美国，Mark在听证会上要面对Eduardo的心如死灰脸，回了Facebook要面对Dustin委屈的哭唧唧脸和Chris写满了恨铁不成钢的脸，Mark压力大到几乎要便秘，从此面部表情就不怎么协调，笑起来比哭起来还难看，后来Eduardo来了新加坡，听说Mark心情好的时候靠他的笑容吓跑了好几个实习生。人事部对此是打落了牙齿和血吞，没办法，CEO说了，这种心理素质差的，Facebook不需要。  
Eduardo能说什么？Eduardo比那些吓跑的实习生还要绝望啊。  
但是听说和直面这种笑容，其中的差距还是比较大的。在和笑得跟嘴角抽搐了一般的Mark大眼瞪小眼瞪了好几个分钟后，Eduardo果断拎着自己的公文包撒丫子就跑。又过了几分钟，成功在Mark追过来前奔进停车场把自己塞进自己的车点火开车走人的Eduardo终于松了口气。  
开玩笑，要是公司里有人认出了Mark，那明天的新闻头条估计就是“Facebook创始人旧情复燃”；要是没人认出Mark，那明天公司里关于Eduardo包养大学生的流言估计就会传到连公司楼下看门大爷管的大黄狗都知道。  
无论是哪种，Eduardo内心都是拒绝的。  
04  
Mark在网上发了个“想和EX复合，EX一看见我就跑怎么办的帖子”。  
一边查看回复一边做笔记的Mark随手把那些回答诸如“壁咚”“强吻”这类方案的人的电脑黑了一遍。  
Mark当然不介意壁咚或者强吻Wardo，但残酷的现实是，他俩的身高差，让他做这类的动作，难度有点大。  
深感自己被这类回复侮辱的Mark果断狠狠报复了回去。  
反正能想出这类回答的基本都是脑子有包的直男癌晚期，早就弯了的Mark黑起来毫不手软。  
05  
Mark堵Eduaro堵了好几天，目前成功率为0。  
就连Eduardo公司楼下的看门老大爷都认识了Mark，每天不用Mark主动问，就把访客登记表往Mark面前一推，趁Mark填表的空当，老大爷就对着Mark追忆他和他对象当年的风风雨雨。等Mark填好表了，老大爷还会鼓励地拍拍Mark的背好增加Mark的勇气。  
不幸的是大爷老当益壮，每次这一拍都差点把Mark拍进地板里。  
快被老大爷拍出内出血的Mark立刻更换了方案。  
——他不去公司里面堵Eduardo了。  
他蹲在了Eduardo公司停车场的门口。  
06  
Mark是这样考虑的，像Eduardo这样奉公守法的好公民，就算不原谅他，也不可能拿车子往他身上轧。如果他堵在Eduardo的车前，他不走，Eduardo不能强碾，那Eduardo就必须要下车和他沟通。  
只要能和Eduardo见上面，其余都可以临场发挥。  
Mark没想到的是，Eduardo居然真的以当年一把抓起他面前的电脑往桌上砸的魄力，朝着Mark的方向半点不减速地开过来。  
虽然Eduardo本来时速就多少，但架不住这么个庞然大物往Mark脸上轧呀。  
Mark急中生智地原地倒下。  
在离Mark的脸还有1CM的时候，Eduardo的车停了下来。  
07  
Mark倒在地上不动。  
Eduardo在车上不动如山。  
后面被堵在停车场门口的车主愤怒地按起了喇叭。  
眼见着围观的人原来越多，Eduardo只能下车。居高临下地盯着地上的Mark，Eduardo冷着脸开口：“起来。”  
Sean给的指导里可没这种场景——毕竟是创立了Facebook的男人，Mark在地上躺了会尸，就随机应变地抱着自己的腿嗷嗷喊：“我的腿，我的腿受伤了！起不来了！走不了道了！”  
Mark浮夸的表演简直让Jesse Eisenberg看了都想撸袖子打人。也就Mark不用靠这个吃饭，不然早就饿死了。  
就算知道Mark是装的，但在围观群众的指指点点下，Eduardo不得不收敛了自己想一脚踹到Mark的卷毛的冲动，表面心平气和实则不情不愿地提议由他送Mark到医院。  
Mark继续抱着自己的腿思考。去医院肯定是要穿帮的，但要是能在去医院前追回Wardo，那么穿帮也就不算个事情了。但Mark毕竟已经不是当年哈佛里的Mark了，多年的CEO经验让Mark深刻地认识到了讨价还价的重要性。  
努力为自己争取福利的Mark继续嗷呜着开口：“起不来，腿太疼了。”  
Eduardo挑眉等下文：“……？”  
Mark继续表示：“要Wardo亲亲才能起来。”  
Eduardo：“……”  
08  
Eduardo被理直气壮地不要脸的Mark气得到处找笔记本电脑。  
当然了，停车场外面哪来的笔记本电脑。深吸了一口气，Eduardo双手环胸给Mark下最后的通牒：“你到底起不起来？”  
Mark是个有原则的人，正是这份原则才有了现在的Facebook。  
他咬死不松口地表示：“不起，你亲一下才有力气起来。”  
果然当了CEO这么多年，长本事了。  
Eduardo闭上眼睛，继续深呼吸平复心情。重复深呼吸几次后，Eduardo觉得自己大概冷静不下来了。  
——你要亲亲？好啊那就亲亲。  
Eduardo睁开眼睛，露出一个非常亲切的笑容。Mark心中一喜，就听见Eduardo抬头朝着人群喊：“谁把这个卷毛从地上弄起来，我就亲谁十下！”  
围观人群突然骚动起来。  
……怎么办，Wardo好像气傻了。  
这样的念头一闪而过，迅速被Mark自己压了下去。  
——没关系，傻了的Wardo也是Wardo，反正他有钱，养十个傻Wardo也没问题。  
09  
作为一个CEO除了要有原则，还需要什么品质？  
——自然是会把握机会。  
就在Eduardo为自己刚刚一时热血上头脱口而出的话而羞愧地想一头撞死在自己的车上时，就见原本躺在地上抱着腿做伤员状的Mark以一个正常人都男友的敏捷动作一跃而起，一下就跳到了Eduardo身上。在Eduardo把身上这只卷毛甩下去前，他就感觉嘴唇被一个温暖的触感包围——  
迅速往Eduardo嘴上亲了一下的Mark深怕Eduardo不认账一般急切地开口提醒：“别忘了，你还欠我九个亲亲。”  
Eduardo是见过大风大浪的人，不就是被Mark Zurkerberg亲了一下吗，大不了就当被蚊子往嘴唇上叮了一口。  
满面通红手脚僵硬的Eduardo大脑一片空白地冷静了下来。  
10  
新的问题又来了。  
——他该怎么让这个挂在自己身上卷毛从自己身上下去！？  
END 


End file.
